In Your Heart
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Ingin kembali kemasa lalu, ingin kembali seperti dulu. Saat kebersamaan masih terjalin indah. Bad Summary! happy birthday Naruto!


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing : Just Uzumaki Naruto (No Pair)

Genre : Family & Hurt, Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Author amatir, Typo(s), OOC, Full flashback, no pair, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu... happy readingg...

Summary : Berusaha mengembalikan sesuatu yang tak mungkin akan kembali, saat sesuatu itu hilang berharap kembali kewaktu itu pun tak akan mungkin. Memohon sambil berlutut pun tak akan pernah terjadi. Spesial fic for Naruto Birthday's.

_Home Sweet Home © Haruko Akemi_

.

.

.

...Saat malam yang begitu sunyi, saat rasa rindu yang begitu menusuk, saat semua terasa begitu banyak beban yang digenggam, hanya tangis yang mampu meredam.

Sekuat apapun seorang manusia, setangguh apapun hati seseorang, kadang air mata dibutuhkan untuk meringankan beban. Dan setelah semua tertumpah, maka saat itu ada sebentuk semangat untuk bangkit, rasa pantang menyerah pada keadaan dan kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasa.

Hanya terjadi pada mereka yang optimis, tapi tak akan pernah terjadi jika itu pada orang yang selalu pesimis, pasrah, bersikap seolah-olah semua akan hancur hanya karena sebuah lubang.

Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober, sejak tadi malam ia mendapatkan begitu banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannnya. Menghela nafas karena ia sungguh tidak ingin orang lain tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ia sendiri muak dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Bukannya ia tak suka ia dilahirkan hanya saja...

"Oy! Naruto!" Naruto tak menjawab, hingga membuat orang itu kesal dan segera memukul kepalanya. Naruto mendelik tak suka dengan perlakuan Inuzuka Kiba, sahabtnya.

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum nista menganggap bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. "Naruto, tanggal berapa sekarang?" Naruto hanya melirik sebal, bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu tak meminta maaf padanya. Lihat saja, ia takkan perduli.

Kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia menendang kaki Naruto "Hei! Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau diam saja?" 'Habis sudah! Habis sudah kesabaranku! mati kau!' batin Naruto sadis.

"Uooooaaaa.. baik-baik Naruto aku minta maaf, oke? sekarang turunkan bangku itu! Kau terlihat mengerikan! Aaaaaa... aku minta maaf bodoh! Apa kau tak dengar?!" teriakan heboh Kiba sepanjang koridor kampus karena dikejar Naruto.

"Kembali kau Kiba! Jika tidak, akan aku patahkan kakimu!" ancam Naruto sadis. "Tak akan! Kau pikir aku bodoh hah?! Jika aku berhenti maka aku akan benar-benar kehilangan kakiku!" jerit Kiba marah.

Yah, hampir selama setengah jam kemudian mereka baru berhenti karena kelelahan. Ckckck bodoh!. Keringat yang begitu banyak, pakaian yang tak lagi rapih, rambut yang sudah berantakan semakin tak berbentuk dan seonggok bangku yang tak mereka perdulikan dengan posisi terbalik. Dan gilanya, mereka berdua tengah bersantai di atap kampus dan membolos. Hah bahagianya jadi mereka.

"Kau membuatku membolos kuliah Naruto!" omel Kiba. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal, selalu saja moodnya selalu hancur saat hari ulang tahunnya dan Kiba semakin menghancurkan moodnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Tak biasanya kau diam saja seperti ini? Aku kan hanya bertanya dan kau malah mengamuk sambil berlari dan kau juga membawa bangku. Kau berniat membunuhku hah?!"

Naruto mengangguk dan menyeringai. 'kau melakukan hal yang sama dan itu membuatku kesal' pikir Naruto."Kau jahat sekali, setidaknya katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu"

Naruto bangun dan beranjak pergi, lalu ia berhenti "Terima kasih Kiba, tapi aku tak apa. Ayo ke kelas aku tak mau BakaOro-sensei menghukumku dengan ular peliharaannya, Manda" Kiba mendecih "Cih, kau bahkan tak menghawatirkanku, dasar egois" Naruto mengendikkan bahu dan pergi diikuti Kiba yang masih saja bersungut-sungut dibelakangnya.

_FlashBack_

"_Minato, aku tak bisa memasak makan siang jika kau memelukku seperti ini dan kita, juga Naru-chan tak akan makan siang tepat waktu" erang Kushina kesal._

"_Kenapa? Aku hanya memelukmu, lagi pula aku lelah biarkan seperti ini" ucap Minato lembut dipunggung istrinya._

"_Kalau kau lelah seharusnya kau ke kamar dan istirahat dan ini baru jam 12 siang, kenapa kau sudah pulang?"_

_Minato menggeleng "Tak apa, aku hanya ingin saja, apa tak boleh? Klien ku tidak datang rapat. Jadi aku pulang saja" _

_Kushina manyun "Sombong sekali kau Pak Direktur, bagaimana jika seluruh perusahaan Jepang memiliki orang seperti mu?"_

_Minato tersenyum "Ah tentu saja Jepang akan menjadi Negara maju nomor 1, dengan aku sebagai Direktur tertampan"._

_Kushina tersenyum mengejek "Tak ingatkah umurmu sudah kepala empat, eh Pak Tua? Kau bilang tampan? aissh" Minato hanya mengecup pipi istrinya dan tetap pada posisinya. Kushina kesal, ternyata suaminya ini benar-benar merepotkan._

"_Tousan lepaskan Kaasan, aku lapar. Kalian seperti pengantin baru saja, anak kalian sudah berumur 16 tahun. Apa kalian ingat?" Kushina kaget dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan suaminya dengan wajah memerah 'anak itu! Sejak kapan ia berdiri disitu?' batin Kushina kesal._

_. Minato hanya terkikik geli dan heran dengan Kushina yang masih saja malu jika ia ketahuan bermesraan dengannya, padahal itu anaknya sendiri._

_Naruto memutar matanya bosan 'haah.. Mereka benar-benar tak peka. Ia cemburu tahu!' batin Naruto kesal. _Maaf lhoo fanfic ini tidak menampilkan adegan incest.

_Bau harum masakan Kushina sampai kekamar Naruto, ia yang tadinya ingin mengganti baju mulai meneteskan air liurnya dan langsung berlari karena tahu apa yang ibunya masak. "Uooo ramen.. ah kaasan Ittadakimasu~" teriak Naruto senang,_

"_Hei Naru-chan! Ganti bajumu dulu! cepat!" Naruto merengut. "Kaasan! Aku lapar tahu! Berhenti memanggilku dengan akhiran nista itu! Kaasan tidak lupa kan bahwa anakmu ini laki-laki! Aku ini tampan!". _

_Karena sabar bukanlah spesialisnya jadi, Duk! "Ittai! Sakit Kaasan! Iya aku akan mengganti bajuku setelah makan. Dan berhenti menendangku Kaasan"_

_Wajah Kushina memerah karena marah "Naru-chan.. kau mau mengganti bajumu atau ramenmu akan Kaasan habiskan dan tak akan ada ramen selama setahun atau bahkan selamanya?!" ancam Kushina. 'Setahun?! Selamanya?!' pikir Naruto kalap, langsung berlari kekamarnya, Kushina menyeringai._

'_wanita memang mengerikan!' batin Naruto dan Minato serempak._

_Makan siang berlangsung dengan sangat berisik dan jauh dari kata tenang. Naruto yang makan sambil berbicara juga Kushina yang terus-terusan menasehati –memarahi- Naruto. Minato menghela nafas dan hanya sesekali menimpali. Aah tipe keluarga bahagia..._

_Setelah selesai makan Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya "Naru-chan, besok tanggal berapa?" Naruto tak menjawab dan sibuk dengan mangkuk ramennya yang ketiga. Brak! Kushina membanting peralatan dapur yang sedang ia cuci, hingga membuat Naruto kaget dan menjawab "Tanggal 10 Oktober Kaasan. Memangnya kenapa?"_

'_Hah apa-apaan anak ini? Kenapa ia tak ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?' tiba-tiba Kushina menyeringai "Tak apa" dan Minato tahu apa arti seringai yang ditunjukkan sang istri padanya. Minato mengangguk membuat sang istri tersenyum manis._

_Pagi-pagi sekali –Pagi untuk Naruto berbeda dengan pagi orang disekitarnya- Naruto bangun, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun lalu sambil mengucek matanya dan melihat jam bergambar rubah ditembok kamarnya, Naruto melebarkan matanya dan terduduk kaget 'Hebat! Aku bangun pukul setengah 7 pagi! tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah ya?' _

_Naruto bangun dan mengecek ponselnya yang berisi belasan pesan masuk "Hah?! Hari ini aku ulang tahun ya? Aku lupa" _

_Membalas pesannya satu persatu dan menghela nafas "tak ada ucapan dari Sakura-chan" kemudian ia langsung menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah. _

"_Kaasan.. Tousan.. aku berangkaaat "Teriak Naruto heboh "Naru-chan tunggu sebentar, Kaasan ingin nanti setelah pulang sekolah langsung cepat pulang kerumah, oke?"_

_Naruto tahu kenapa, tapi ia tak banyak bicara dan mengangguk "Ha'i Kaasan, Naru sayang Kaasan" Naruto memeluk ibunya erat. Kushina mengangguk dan mencium kening Naruto_

"_Hanya Kaasan kah? Kau tak sayang Tousanmu?" Minato datang dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat tidak pantas dengan umurnya sekarang._

"_Aku juga menyayangimu Tousan. Aku sayang kalian" Naruto tersenyum kemudian berlalu untuk berangkat sekolah dengan terus dihantui perasaan tak enak._

"_Ada apa denganku sih?" berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan kegundahan hatinya dan bersikap biasa saja, melirik jam tangannya 'Gawat! Aku bisa telat!'_

_Dan Naruto berterimakasih pada Ibu dan Ayahnya yang pagi ini memberikan pelukan kasih sayang pada Naruto sehingga anak mereka tersayang terlambat sekolah. Poor you, Naruto._

"_heh tumben sekali kau terlambat Naruto" ucap Shikamaru, si jenius ketua OSIS SMA Konoha. "hehe.. hanya dua menit apa aku boleh masuk Shika?" Shikamaru menggeleng tanda permintaan ditolak. Naruto cemberut._

"_Yang terlambat tolong berkumpul dilapangan lalu jalan jongkok mengelilingi lapangan bola basket dua kali" ucapan Shikamaru hanya ditanggapi dengan sorakan tak terima anak anak lain._

_Naruto tak suka ini, ia baru pertama kalinya terlambat masuk. "Shikaaaaa.. aku lelaaaaaah.." Shikamaru tak menjawab hanya menyeringai, Naruto mendengus sebal 'Gah! Teman macam apa itu? Lihat seringai menyebalkannya itu. Awas kau Shikamaru!'_

_Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam, ia baru selesai mengelilingi lapangan tempat ia biasa berlari bersama Rock Lee temannya, ia mengutuk lapangan yang sangat luas itu. Hee, itu salahmu Naruto._

"_Hahaha.. Naruto, kau kenapa? Lihat pakaianmu, rambutmu, berantakan sekali. Yah walaupun aku tahu rambutmu memang selalu berantakan. Tapi, kenapa kau berkeringat, eh" goda Kiba sambil tertawa._

"_Urusai! Diam kau Kiba! Aku lelah, kau bawa minum?". Kiba mengangguk dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan langsung diteguk habus oleh Naruto._

"_Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti, perasaanku tak enak sejak tadi pagi. Sejak aku bangun tidur tadi pagi seperti ada yang salah". Kiba terdiam, ia tahu jika sahabatnya ini sedang dalam mode serius. _

"_Maksudmu? Tak enak bagaimana?" Naruto tak menjawab dan Kiba mengerti itu._

"_Sudahlah, kau sudah ketinggalan pelajaran Asuma-sensei tadi, ini kupinjamkan catatanku dan segera kembalikan!" Naruto mengangguk dan menyikut Kiba hingga ia mengaduh "Arigato Kiba" Kiba memukul bahu Naruto "Sama-sama"_

_Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan senang dan penasaran kejutan apa lagi yanga akan Kaasannya berikan tahun ini. Ketika pintu dibuka rumahnya begitu gelap, lalu ia menuju kamarnya dan tiba-tiba..._

"_Kejutaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Kushina dan Minato serempak sambil tersenyum senang, mengagetkan putra mereka. Lalu mereka memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun juga memotong kue berbentuik rubah berekor 9 untuk Naruto._

_Kushina memeluk Naruto "Naru-chan.." Naruto menyela "Naruto, Kaasan!" Kushina tertawa hambar dan mengusap-usap helaian pirang Naruto._

"_Baiklah ne Naruto, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Ini pesan Kaasan makanlah yang banyak, sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan tumbuhlah menjadi laki-laki yang hebat" Naruto mengangguk "Kaasan memang selalu memasak dengan rasa yang lebih hebat dari restoran manapun" Kushina dan Minato tersenyum, menampilkan senyum sedih._

"_Mandi setiap hari dan jangan lupa bersihkan juga kamar mandimu dan tidurlah lebih awal" Naruto cemberut "Ne, Kaasan mengejekku"_

"_Diam dan dengarkan Kaasanmu Naruto. Jangan menyela perkataannya" Minato memperingatkan anaknya. Naruto mengangguk dan begitu ia mendengar nasehat selanjutnya sukses membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya heran, tapi tak berani menyela Kaasannya._

" _Carilah teman, ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah, tapi carilah teman sesungguhnya yang bisa kau percaya. Pelajari semua pelajaranmu disekolah, Kaasan rasa kau akan menguasai semuanya, tapi jika itu tak terwujud tak usah khawatir. Dengarkan baik-baik apa perkataan gurumu disekolah" Kushina mulai menitikkan air mata tapi Naruto tak tahu. Minato mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kushina, berusaha menguatkan._

"_Jangan minum sake sampai umurmu 20 tahun dan jangan meminumnya berlebihan. Soal perempuan.. baiklah aku seorang perempuan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan dapat pacar. Soal pacar tidak usah aneh-aneh, cobalah cari wanita yang sama seperti Kaasanmu ini" Kushina terus menahan laju air matanya agar anaknya tak tahu._

"_Ingatlah dirimu, raihlah tujuanmu, jangan pernah berhenti mencoba sampai kau berhasil meraihnya" tak tahan sudah, Kushina benar-benar menangis sekarang, memeluk anaknya sangat erat. Minato memeluk keduanya tak kalah erat. Berusaha menyimpan memori ini selamanya._

"_Kalian kenapa? Kata-kata kalian seperti kalian ingin pergi saja" Naruto bingung. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Orangtuanya berkata seolah-olah mereka tak akan lagi bersama dengannya._

"_Naruto, ini pesan dari Tousan. Pesan Tousan dengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan ibumu" Minato berusaha menahan tangisnya, berusaha terlihat tegar agar sang istri tidak menangis. Tapi ia tak bisa._

"_Tidak Naruto, kami tidak akan pergi. Kami selalu ada dihatimu" Kushina tersenyum sambil berlinang air mata dan disampingnya Minato tersenyum lembut pada anak semata wayangnya._

"_Tapi kenapa..." Kriiingg... Kriiingg... Kriiingg..._

_Naruto melepas pelukan kedua orang tuanya "Aku yang akan mengangkat teleponnya, sebenarnya kalian kenapa Kaasan Tousan?" Naruto berkata lalu pergi keruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon. Lalu bayangan Kushina dan Minato menghilang begitu saja._

"_Halo, selamat siang. Apa ini kediaman Namikaze? Saya Kakashi dari kepolisian Konoha. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Namikaze Kushina dan suaminya Namikaze Minato meninggal karena kecelakaan. Mohon anda dan keluarga untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit Konoha" ucap seseorang bernama Kakashi diseberang telepon._

_Naruto berteriak "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Jangan bercanda bodoh! Aku tahu aku sedang ulang tahun hari ini! Tapi ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Mereka ada dikamarku sekarang! Mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersamaku! Akan aku panggilkan mereka untukmu!"_

_Tuut..tuut.. sambungan terputus._

_Naruto berlari seperti kesetanan, menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa itu hanya berita bohong. Hanya untuk mengerjainya. Orangtuanya masih ada bersamanya, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tidak mungkin jika mereka pergi begitu saja._

_Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan tak menemukan siapa pun disana."Tidak mungkin! Kaasan.. Tousan.. kalian dimana? Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain petak umpat sekarang? Kalian dimana?" Naruto terus berlari hingga ke kamar mandinya berharap menemukan orang tuanya. Ia berlari mengitari seluruh rumah sambil menangis._

"_Kaasan..Tousan..Kumohon keluarlah, aku tidak bercanda. Lihat saja aku akan mogok makan selama sebulan, jika kalian tidak muncul sekarang juga!" Naruto berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ia berteriak dan menangis, terus berlari dan mencari orang tuanya._

"_Kaasan.. Tousan.. jangan tinggalkan Naru... Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi! Aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik seperti yang Kaasan minta, aku janji akan diam dan mendengarkan saat Kaasan bicara, aku janji! Aku janji!"_

_Tubuh Naruto merosot dibelakang pintu dan suaranya terdengar semakin lirih "Aku janji akan belajar dengan baik dan membanggakan kalian, aku janji akan bangun lebih pagi, aku janji tak akan membuat kalian repot. Jadi kumohon.. kumohon kalian muncul Kaasan.. Tousan.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"_

"Kau melamun lagi Naruto, aku tak suka ini. Orang-orang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan suka cita kenapa kau begini? Bersikaplah seperti kau yang dulu. Semenjak orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan kau lebih pendiam sekarang" ungkap Kiba heran.

Tangan Naruto mengepal hingga jarinya memutih "Apa kau akan merayakan ulang tahun saat hari itu juga orang tuamu meninggal?! Katakan! Apa kau akan berpesta sementara hari itu juga orang tuamu meninggal?! Apa kau akan berteriak senang dan bernyanyi saat hari itu juga orang tuamu meninggal?! Jaga bicaramu Inuzuka!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Naruto! Kejadian itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu. Lupakan kejadian itu! Itu bukan salahmu! Itu takdir! Orang tuamu tak akan senang dengan kau yang seperti ini!" teriak Kiba tak suka karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan marganya.

"Tak usah ikut campur! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Naruto marah, ia kesal sekali karena Kiba berkata semudah itu. Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan Kiba yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Ia ingin bertemu Kaasan dan Tousannya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad 'Tunggu aku Kaasan.. Tousan.. aku akan bersama dengan kalian lagi secepatnya'

O

O

O

Saat indah yang diinginkan oleh setiap anak, bersama dengan keluarga yang di kasihi. Saat indah dimana sebuah keluarga memiliki waktu senggang yang terisi dengan kebersamaan, kehangatan sebuah keluarga, pelukan, nasehat, dan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang menenangkan. Semua anak akan selalu menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Tapi ini tidak berlaku pada sebagian anak yang tidak memiliki.. ah terdengar mustahil, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dikatakan sebagai anak yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya.

Mereka yang rela memberikan apapun agar orang tuanya kembali, mereka yang rela memberikan apapun agar mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari tangan orang tua mereka, mereka yang rela memberikan apapun, bahkan jika mereka harus dimarahi setiap hari, mereka rela. Hanya jika, dengan semua itu mereka mendapati orang tua mereka berada dirumah. Mereka rela... mereka sungguh rela... yang mereka inginkan hanya orangtua mereka..kembali bersama mereka.. itu saja..

Buat orang tua kalian tersenyum bahagia karena kehadiran kalian, buat mereka bangga dengan prestasi kalian, buat diakhir hidup mereka bahagia.. buat mereka selalu merasakan kebahagiaan dengan cara apapun.

Setiap detik, setiap hari, setiap waktu akan sangat berharga disisa hidup yang kalian miliki.. buat mereka selalu bahagia hingga mereka meninggalkan dunia dengan senyum bahagia mereka...

"Aku menyayangi kalian Kaasan.. Tousan.. Sangat menyayangi kalian.."

~FIN~

e

Minato dan Kushina sedang didalam mobil. "Anata, apa yang harus kita beli untuk Naru-chan? Kue ulang tahunnya sudah siap tapi kita belum membeli kado" tanya Kushina. Minato tersenyum "Aku tak tahu Kushina, mungkin kita harus bertanya pada Kaasanku" wajah Kushina berbinar "Benarkah? Ah aku rindu sekali dengan Kaasan" Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan, tanpa tahu bahaya mengintai mereka.

Dari arah yang berlawanan ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang dan supirnya tengah mabuk berat. Kushina yang melihat bahwa truk itu mengarah padanya langsung berteriak "Minato! awas!" teriak Kushina panik.

CKIIT!

BRUK!

DUAAR!

"Selamat Ulang tahun Naruto, maafkan kami yang tak bisa lagi menjagamu" ucap Kushina lirih.

"Selamat ulang tahun, jagoan" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali. Mereka meninggal dengan Minato yang memeluk Kushina erat.

"Kami menyayangimu, kami tidak akan pergi, kami selalu ada dihatimu"

~FIN EGEN~

A/N :

Well, fic ini khusus untuk pacarku tertjintah Uzumaki Naruto... aaaaaah Outanjobi Omedetou Naru-chan...

Juga untuk temen sekelasku di 12 ak 1 Reka Denapolia dan buat Santi sahabatku yang waktu hari Rabu nangis inget orangtuanya..

Just For Youu beb,

Happy Birthday! Happy Milad! Narutoku sayang. Aku selalu mendo'akanmu semoga Om Kishi memberikan jodoh yang terbaik untukmu. Terserah mau dengan Si jidat lebar Sakura atau si montok Hinata. Atau bahkan sama si sexy Mei Terumi sekalipun.

Yah berhubung warnet penuh jadi update via mobile deh-_- Cuma mau ngucapin dan ikut menuhin folder di FFN Ulang Tahun Naruto, untuk tanggal 10 Oktober 2014 ini.

Kamu sudah besar Naruto *puk puk *peluk cium

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

_**Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
